Siblings Problem
by Original Mickey
Summary: This is a story of a Siblings, Len and Rin, who have a thousand problems because of their special feelings they have for each other. There are parody but mostly romance about forbidden love. Let's read the story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Job application!

* * *

**LEN'S POV**

I woke up really early today.

Haa I'm bored, maybe I should do something useful.

I went to Rin's room.

"Rin are you awake?" I whispered.

It seemed that she still in her deep sleep.

Her sleeping face is so… cute…

What?

CUTE?!

What am I THINKING? I should get out from here before I think of something else!

I went out.

_**BLAM**_

Gasp!

I slammed the door pretty loud! Did she hear that? Is she awake?!

I peeked at the keyhole… she's still sleeping, thank god!

Ah! I know! I should make breakfast!

I make banana bread for me (as always) and for Rin…

Maybe a mini orange cake!

I make the orange cake carefully, and then BAM!

All done!

I put the breakfast on the table and wait for Rin to wake up.

* * *

**Rin's POV **

_Piko piko piko piko _

Aghh that damn alarm clock!

Yes yes I'm awake already!

Oh yeah I almost forgot, today is the day I work in the convenient store.

"Len? Are you there Len?" I said as I getting out of my room.

"Rin? I'm here Rin!" He waved directly to me.

He was eating his breakfast, what was he having? Of course, banana bread.

"I made breakfast for you too!"

He pointed the food in front of him.

It was a mini orange cake.

I'm starting to drool.

"gosh Len, you don't have to MAKE this for me, you can just buy it."

I sat in front of him.

I ate the cake.

It was more delicious than the one in the cake shop.

"well, I don't have much time so I made this just for you."

"yeah, yeah whatever, btw go find a job will you? We must BOTH pay for this apartment and taxes!"

"Did you forget? I already APPLY a job, in the game shop," he bit the banana bread, "I have an interview this afternoon."

"oh yeah I forgot," I ate the cake "well good luck with the interview!" I cheered him up so he would be less burdened about the interview.

"thanks rin," he smiled at me, "huh? There's a cream on your cheeks."

He suddenly touch my cheeks, wipe the cream, and eat the cream.

"it's delicious!" he smiled widely in front of me.

Huh?

Why am I blushing?

And- and so suddenly my heart beating fast?

What am I thinking? I must hurry and do my job!

"T-Thanks for the food Len!" I said as I stand up and run quickly to the bathroom to wash my face and get ready.

* * *

**LEN'S POV **

"T-Thanks for the food Len!" she said as she stand up and run quickly to the bathroom.

Suddenly my face became red.

I just ate the cream from her… from her…

CHEEKS!

LEN GET CONTROL OF YOURSELF!

SHE'S YOUR TWIN SISTER!

I said that in my head as I punch myself.

Oh yeah I have to get ready too, for the interview.

I went to my room, removed my top clothes and pick some clothes from my drawers.

"Is this the perfect clothes for me to wear?"

"maybe I should ask Rin."

"she probably finished doing her stuff right now."

I shouted from my room, "RIN! COME HERE FOR A SEC."

I hear footsteps

_**CLICK**_

"What is it Le-" she seemed shocked, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Wha-? Why she is screaming?

When I looked down, I realized something

I'm shirtless.

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

I heard Len's calling my name, so I come right away.

_**CLICK**_

"what is it Le-" "GYAAAAAAAAA!"

He's shirtless?!

I turned my back,

what was he doing!

"Ri-Rin! I- I just wanna ask you about the clothes for the interv-"

"ANYTHING'S FINE LEN, JUST WEAR ANYTHING YOU LIKE!" I screamed to the top of my lungs and went out from his room.

Len.. was shirtless

Then I pictured him shirtless again…

AAHHHHHH I NEED TO REFRESH MY BRAIN!

* * *

**It's Occhi second fanfiction!**

**How is it?**

**Is it good :)? Is it bad :(?**

**Leave a review!**

**See you in chapter 2! **

**Rin: "you should make that mini cake of yours more Len."**

**Len: "Huh? Is it really THAT delicious?"**

**Rin: "it's-"**

**Me: "CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2!"**

**Len: "boo our writer is a lazy person -3- boo…"**

**Me: "T_T shut up Len, I'm doing my best."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Doing a good job

* * *

**LEN'S POV**

I looked at the clock.

"Ah it's time for my interview!" I shouted.

Rin already left for her job, she cheered for me, so I have to do my best!

I left the house.

I walked to the game shop, it's near my home after all, so I don't have to use a car.

**_BUMP_**

Oh, I bumped to someone.

"I'm sorry."

I looked at her

"Yeah don't sweat about it," she said, "Ah btw are you here for that game shop application interview?"

"H-How do you know?" I seriously amazed,

Is She a wizard or something?

How did she know?

"Hahaha I see your application paper that you hold," She said,

Oh yeah, I forgot that I holding an application paper.

"I'm doing an interview there too."

"Really? We can walk together there!" I happily said that, "I'm Len, nice to meet you."

"I'm Gumi, Nice to meet you too Len." She smiled.

Oh what a good start! I already make a new good friend!

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

**_DINGDONGDING _**

"Welcome to Voca-mart!" I said to the customers.

It's really nice to work in the convenient store! I can greet people as I like.

"Rin? Can you fill the snack rack?" Miku said, "it's almost empty."

Miku is my co-worker friend.

"O-kay!"

I pick up the snack box and start filling the rack.

Okay done!

**_BUMP_**

I bumped someone

"So-sorry"

I looked at him.

"No, it's okay sorry for disturbing you." He said emotionless.

Wow, he's some good-lookin' guy.

Ah! What am I thinking I have a work to do!

"Rinchan! Can you fill the oranges rack too?" Miku semi-shouted at me.

"Okayy Miku-chan!"

* * *

**LEN'S POV **

"Kagamine Len." Said the girl with brown hair.

"Y-Yes!" I stand up so sudden.

"Please come in." she allowed me to go in.

Oh for the love of god, please please please please, please let the talking be smooth!

"kagamine Len?" said the boss of the game shop.

Wow He has a handsome looks with blue hair, if I was I girl I'll probably want to dating him right away.

"Please sit down."

I sat in front of him.

Okay

It started

It started!?

it's going to fine Len!

Be positive!

"Okay so you want to work here right?"

"YES."

"Can you tell me why you want to work here?" He said sharply.

Oh well, here we goes…

"honestly, I'm in need of money right now, and I don't want my sister to take all the money problems all by herself, so I'm going to take a job that fits me perfectly and it looks like this job is perfect for me."

He just nodded

"Okay you're hired."

I

WAS

SHOCKED

DID HE JUST SAY I'M HIRED?

IS THIS A DREAM?! BUT WHY?!

"To tell you the truth Len-san, all the candidate before you were all talking rubbish about 'I'm gonna make this company success' blah blah blah, I know that they just read a 'how-to-success-an-interview-job' so they can work here, but that tricks never make me, in here honesty is the top priority, you just talk directly honest to me about needing money, I really appreciate it, that's why you're hired"

I just dazed at him.

I didn't hear what he just say at all,

I'm daydreaming

I'm imagining myself in a pool of money.

"Len?" "Len?! Are you okay?" He clap in front of my face.

"Huh?!" I have come back to the right mind, " Yeah I'm fine."

"you may get out now." He waved at me and smile warmly.

"thank you," I look at his name tag "Kaito-san!"

I went out the room

I can't wait to tell Rin this!

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

Ugh… at last... my time shift is finished so I can relaxed now.

Oh yeah I just remembered, tomorrow is our birthday, I must buy a cake.

I looked at the cake shop

Woah!

The cake shop is having a special Christmas discount! I must hurry.

I hurried to the cake shop, it was NOT surprisingly crowded, but I managed to buy an orange banana combo cake with my family credit card.

"Oh should I buy presents for Len?"

I pick up my wallet, it is empty,

and there even a bug in it.

Stupid bug eating my money again.

"Probably not… sorry Len, but I guess YOU should buy it for me instead of me buying it for you heha."

I arrived at my house

"Len are you in here?" I shouted.

-silence-

"So you haven't come back then."

I put the cake in the refrigerator and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

15 minutes have passed

Now it's 19:05 PM

I was reading a book in my room , then I hear a loud noise.

It was Len.

* * *

**LEN'S POV **

"Rin I'm hired!" I said excitelly.

"wha- really?! that's some good news!"

She hugged me suddenly while smiling.

Well this is awkward…

Huh? Awkward? Is that really am I feeling right now?

"Congratulations Len!" She said, STILL hugging me.

"Y-Yeah… Thank you, it's because of you too." I said blushingly.

I'm kind of happy that Rin hugged me like that, I hugged her back.

We hugged for more than 3 minutes.

And she let go of me. :(

"Len do you know what day is tomorrow?" She said smilling.

"huh? Tomorrow is 27 of December right? Is anything special about that day Rin?" I said clueless.

* * *

**RIN'S POV **

Huh is he forgetting our birth day?

Like seriously?!

But because of that

It makes me a really good idea!

*smirk*

"Oh.. nothing I just forgot tomorrow's date," I said making an excuse. "See you tomorrow then Len! Good Night!"

I waved at him

He was confused,

but He waved back at me anyway.

I'm so happy when he wave his hand! I don't know why but I enjoyed watching it.

Oh yeah back to the plan!

Later at 00:00 o'clock, I will surprise Len in his room, hahaha I'm already imagining his surprised face!

I will yell "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BOTH OF US" and we will have the cake as a 'midnight celebration cake'.

It's gonna be the best plan ever!

I put my alarm clock at 00:00 and went to bed.

I can't wait!

Like SERIOUSLY CAN'T!

* * *

**How is it guys? **

**Ooh, you can't wait it too right? **

**I already know what to write in chapter 3 (romance alert!)!**

**So I will upload it sooner than you think ;) **

**See you in chapter 3! **

**Rin: "I can't wait!"**

**Len: "hey tell me what's going on!"**

**Me: "shut up LEN! Just read the whole story!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 –Midnight Party**

* * *

**RIN'S POV **

_Piko piko piko piko_

"Huh? Is it morning already?" I looked at my phone, "It's still 00:00…"

I startled,

"Right! Today is our birthday! And I need to surprise Len cause' he doesn't know anything about our birthday haha! This is going to be exiciting!"

I went out from my room

Tip toed to the refrigerator and pick up the orange banana cake.

"Waah it smelled delicious!" I whispered to myself.

It's still dark, but I don't want to turn the lights on because I'm lazy to turn it on.

I went to Len's room,

_**CLICK **_

He's still sleeping, good…

Oh god, it's too dark in his room, I can't see a thing.

But at least I manage to put the cake on his study table, so if I tripped, I won't destroy the cake.

"Where's the light switch?!" I whispered to myself, "Agh I can't see a thing!"

_Trip_

"GYAAAAAAAAH" I screamed in my head

I crashed on the bed, and more of that, on top of Len.

"agh… it hurts…" I said to myself.

"Huh? Who's there?"

Huh?

Don't tell me… Len's awake?! NO NO NO NO

Len turned on his lamp besides him,

I see a warm orange light that brighten us both.

Huh? Why am I getting blushed?

* * *

**LEN'S POV **

…

Somehow I feel heavy?

"Who's there?"

I turned my lamp on.

The warm orange light brighten hazily.

I see Rin's face in front of me?

"… RIN?!"

I pushed Rin (well, not to hard)

It make us both sit next to each other, but our face still looking at each other.

**(get what I mean?)**

"Wha- What are you doing Rin?!" I almost yelled at her.

"HA- HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR THE BOTH OF US! YE- YEAH!" She seemed half happy half embarrassed.

Birthday? Today is our birthday?

27 of December

Oh yeah, I completely forgot!

"It's our birthday!" I shouted.

"you remember now? Haha, I bought a cake!" She pick the cake and put it on my bed between us.

"guess what flavor is this?" She smirked at me.

"Umm… orange banana combo deluxe cake?"

I just thought of that, it crossed my mind.

"Woah! Correct on your first try! Let's blow up the candles!"

I'm right!

We put the candles on top of it and light it up.

"Sorry I didn't buy present for you Len." She said gloomy.

"No it's okay, I didn't either…"

We both make a wish and blow up the candles almost at the same time.

I don't know why but,

With Rin being shone by the warm orange light in the dark, makes her really cute,

I want to kiss her.

"Can you close your eyes for a sec Rin?" I said

"…? Okay" she replied clueless.

As she closed her both eyes

I touched her cheeks,

And kiss her lips.

* * *

**RIN'S POV **

Len kissed me,

I was surprised of course!

I broke the kiss,

"hey… what was that for?" I said.

"You know… my present for you," He smiled and touched my cheeks, "What do I get?"

My face became redder and hotter.

"Didn't I tell you already? I don't have any money!" I yelled at him.

"Well you don't have to BUY something, DO something, like I did to you!" He pinch my cheeks

!

damn

"I'll just k-k-kiss you back then…" I said hesitately.

"Oh really? I'll wait…"

He closed his eyes and smiled.

My face become extremely red and hot, and my brain just started thinking perverted things.

The circumstances…

In the dark with a warm orange light shining, only the two of us, kissing…

I put both my hand at his cheeks

And slowly put my lips closer,

I kissed him…

"Un…" I said

His lips is so soft and sweet,

Suddenly I feel his tongue lick my lips…

"Un… Len?"

Uh-oh I smelled danger.

* * *

**LEN'S POV **

Rin kissed me for the first in forever **(whoops frozen alert)**,

I can't hold it anymore…

I'm making a move

"Un… Len?" She said weakly.

No…

I shouldn't doing this…

I broke the kiss

We both pant heavily due to lack of oxygen

"R-rin let's eat the cake at my study table." I said to avoid the awkwardness.

"Y-yeah…" She muttered.

We both eat the cake,

"Wow! This is seriously delicious! It's sweet!" She yelled at me.

Well, it's a good thing that she turned back to normal.

I bit the cake

Heck

Rin's lip is sweeter than this cake!

We ate the cake for like 3 minutes long.

Suddenly Rin grabbed my hand…

"You know Len…" She whispered to me,

"Yeah?" I replied

"That was the best present I ever had…"

Wow, Rin saying things like that make her even more cuter!

"Shall we do it again?" I smirked at her.

She nodded

Then we started to kiss again

"Best present?"

"The best…"

* * *

***snap* **

**How is it?**

**The kissy kissy -w-**

**Sorry if I miss pronounce or have a bad grammar,**

**See you in chapter 4! **

**Rin: "Ugh finally we kiss!" *hugs Len* **

**Len: "At last!" *hugs Rin* **

**Me: "Hey no hugs for me? T-T I'm the one who making both of you kiss T_T"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Prologue to the First Problem**

* * *

**RIN'S POV **

...

Is it morning?

I opened my eyes, and see Len's face right away.

"GYAAAA!" I screamed in my head.

Oh yeah…

we had a birthday party at midnight and apparently I overslept in his room after I took a fast sleep.

I want a glass of water, my throat is very dry.

I move carefully as I could to get out, so I won't wake Len up.

Suddenly Len grabbed my hand.

"kya!" I shout-whispered "Le-Len?"

"Don't leave me yet," He said softly half-sleeping "Stay by my side…"

He pulled me and hugged me tightly.

Is He talk-sleeping?!

Or Is it the 'right-mind' Len's speaking?

Ah, whatever it is, I can't resist being in Len's arm.

So I slept with him too... again

* * *

**LEN'S POV**

It's morning already?

I opened my eyes,

I'm hugging Rin.

My face become redder,

I have to get up!

but Rin's face is so comfortable! I can't wake her up.

I slowly let go of her as carefully as possible.

Many minutes have passed,

Success!

I already went out of the room.

I took a long sigh, and smelled my breath.

"Hm? It smelled like the cake we ate last night," I bit my tounge, "And I can still taste the sweetness of both the cake and Rin's lip."

Maybe I shouldn't brush my teeth today?

Ah, I probably should.

Mom and Dad are coming this afternoon,

And I better get ready.

Mom and Dad are always visit our apartment in Tokyo every month, to check things.

Mom and Dad are living at Osaka because they have too many business works there.

I should make something to eat in the afternoon right?

We probably should eat steak, we rarely eat it too, maybe today is a good chance to eat it together.

I washed my face and get changed.

I went out to buy all of the ingredients

And I'm not forgetting to left note for Rin, so she won't be worried.

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

Aah! I overslept again!

I looked at the clock,

11:27 AM

WHAT.

HOW MANY HOURS DID I SLEEP?

But more importantly, where's Len?

Ah right, I remembered

Mom and Dad are coming this afternoon, to check things out.

And I'm still right here… looking messy and just got up from bed.

"AAAGH I MUST GET DRESSED!" I shouted at myself.

I went to the dining room and saw Len's note.

_To Rin, who probably reading this now. _

_I'm going out to buy ingredients. _

_And guess what, we're having steak this afternoon, _

_so we can eat it together with mom and dad. _

_So don't worry about me you idiot!_

_With MANY LOVE, Len. _

WHAT?

Did he just write IDIOT?

That _banana freak_…

Oh well, I'm gonna help Len with the preparation.

Maybe I should start decorating the dining room,

I have to buy some decorations.

* * *

**LEN'S POV**

"Where should I buy a cheap, onions and meats?" I muttered to myself.

_BUMP_

"Ah… sorry," I brushed my shoulder, " ? ...Gumi?"

"Len? Wow what a coincidence!" She punched my shoulder, "What are you doing Len?"

I can ask her, she's my co-worker after all, oh yeah She's been hired like me.

"Do you might be know which market is having a big discount?"

"A big discount? So you're shopping then!" she punched my shoulder AGAIN, "there's a big discount in Voca-market, and I'm heading there too, let's walk together."

We end up walking there together.

_BUMP_

I bump again?!

"Sorry!"

I look at the person face.

"Rin?!"

"Len?!"

Well, she seemed surprised.

"WOAH!"

"Are you guys twins?!" Gumi suddenly yelled, "Your face REALLY looks like each other!"

"Yeah, we're twins, and He is a BF." Rin said.

A.. A.. BF?! BF FOR BOYFRIEND?!

"BF? So He's your twins and your _BOYFRIEND_?" Gumi shocked.

Rin's right eyebrow went up

"Boyfriend? No I didn't mean that," she said calmly, "Banana Freak."

ugh that _orange freak..._

"Oh… I see," Gumi smiled, "Anyway let's go Len! To the Voca-market! before it's going to get crowded!"

She dragged me

"Oi… wait!"

Rin just stood still while watching us,

Is she jealous?

* * *

**RIN'S POV **

Agh I'm so _jealous_ of LEN! He have a _friend_ that accompany him shopping!

And I'm here all by myself, shopping, in this winter season.

"Ugh so cold."

I went in to the Voca-Deco Shop.

"Woah! They're having a special discount here!"

As expected from Voca Industry.

And not just for the discount, the decorations here are very cute and luxurious.

I bought a cute little plant, cute table cloth and A cute plates.

Funny, they sell plates here.

I went out from the shop, and see a familiar face.

There's Oliver

"Oliver? You're here?" I said.

Oliver is my junior and high school bestfriend.

"Rin?" He surprised, "Woah long time no see!"

An all of the sudden, He started to hug me in front of public.

KYAAA!

I punch Oliver in the stomach.

"ow, ow, that hurts Rin," He seemed really hurt, "You never changed Rin, even that punch earlier… still the same..."

"Heh! It's because of you hugging me in front of this innocent people!"

"Are you having a party today?" He smiled at me and pointed at my groceries, painfully… "You bought a lot."

"Yeah, my parents are coming today, so I have to buy decorations." I replied calmly.

"Oh okay, see you later then!" He waved at me.

"bye!" I waved at him back, and went straight home.

then

I saw Len heading to our apartment.

* * *

**LEN'S POV **

I saw Rin heading to our apartment.

"Rin!" I waved at her.

Agh so glad I can see Rin's face after a tiring shopping with Gumi, she's a market freak!

She waved at me,

"Did you buy all the ingredients?"

"Yep, oh right, what did you buy?"

"Oh, just some decorations for us to share with."

We smiled at each other.

And went in together,

"aagh," I stretched my arms, "so cold and tiring!"

"Tiring?" She said, "Is it Tiring?" She put all of the decorations.

"YEAH! I mean… Gumi is a market freak! She dragged me all the way she likes! and even not rest for a SECOND"

"wow… that really is … tiring."

We talked for more than 5 minutes, and Rin already done with the decorations.

And I even haven't cook the steak yet

"Wow you're fast Rin!" I praised her for fun.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP UNTIL NOW? Cook already!" she yelled at me.

"okay okay"

I went to the kitchen and cooked the steak as fast as I could

For several minutes, with Rin helping me cut the vegetables.

We're done with the feast!

And the steak is yummy too!

_DING DONG_

Rin opened the door,

"Mom! Dad! Welcome!"

"long time no see Rin… Len…"

* * *

**Hello baby~!**

**I finished with the chapter 4! **

**In chapter 5 there will be a shocking declaration for Rin and Len to take!**

**oh yeah, I put Oliver here, and guys please remember Oliver and Gumi always, they will now always appear in my upcoming chapters after chapter 5. **

**Keep reading and thank you for your support! **

**Rin: "woah? what kind of declaration?"**

**Len: "I don't know, is Occhi here having an evil plan for both of us?"**

**Me: *evil laugh***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – First Problem**

* * *

**Rin's POV **

"Mom Dad please come in!"

I welcomed them in

"Wow did you decorate all of this Rin?" Mom said.

"Yep and Len DIDN'T help me even a bit!" I yelled at him,

He seems annoyed.

"But I cooked the steak!" he trying to show off, "and it really is delicious!"

"Yeah… with MY help!" I'm doing a cool pose.

"Tch-"

Okay He really feels annoyed to me,

"Now now, don't fight, be a _good siblings" _Dad said.

"Yep your father was right!" Mom smiled at us and patted our head, "Now, let's eat our lunch together!"

We all seated in the dining room and enjoyed our steaks together.

"Wow you really do a good job Len!"

Mom praised Len.

And Len smiled, giggling like a sick person …hehe

"Oh yeah, yesterday is your birthday right?" Dad clapped at us, "What did you buy for each other as present? Did you guys celebrate it?"

My face become red.

I remembered the 'things' that we did yesterday midnight.

That _thing_!

I looked at Len's face,

His face is red too,

He probably remembering the 'things' that happen last midnight too.

"…?" Mom seemed confused, "Why are you suddenly went quiet? Something wrong?"

"No… it just…" Len softly said,

I broke the sentence,

"WE'RE KISSING!" I yelled.

Mom and Dad are surprised,

They looked at each other,

And seemed really disappointed.

Did I just do something wrong?

I saw Len,

Len just sat there looking at Mom and Dad reaction.

And just then, mom took a long breathe.

"..."

"Len…"

"Rin…"

"I'm sorry, but…"

"_we're going to separate you both, living at different places."_

...

...

...

There's a 3 minutes of silences

Me and Len just froze there, looked at our parents with a dead eyes.

Separate…

Separate…

We're being… separated?

Tears just started going out from my eyes,

_WHAM_

I smacked the table.

"WHY MOM? WHY SO SUDDEN?!"

"We know that '_this_' will be happen…"

Dad said with a very _irritating_ tone,

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY '_THIS_'?! WHAT IS '_THIS_'?!"

I yelled with my tears overflowing,

Len just sat there like a statue shocked by seeing me looking like this.

"Calm down Rin!" Len suddenly yelled at me,

Ugh!

"LEN? SEPARATE?! WE?! I … I CAN'T DO THAT!" I cried while grabbing Len's hand,

"I...!"

"I LOVE YOU LEN!"

Len seemed shocked.

"I love you too Rin…"

He hugged me, it feels so warm as always.

_WHAM_

"STOP IT!"

Mom separated us both and looked angry to me,

"RIN! DID YOU KNOW YOU ARE _SIBLINGS_? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"SO WHAT?! I LOVE HIM!"

_SLAP_

Mom… slapped me…

"RIN!" Len shouted,

"WE'RE GOING TO SEPARATE YOU BOTH RIGHT NOW!"

Mom dragged me forcefully to outside,

"LEN!" I cried.

"RIN!"

We raised our hands together

We trying so hard to reached each other's

But

We didn't reach each other hand in the end.

"Len…" I cried.

Mom brought me to a small house that far away from the apartment with a car,

"This is your new home right now, you understand?"

"..."

"...yes…"

I said… with an empty feeling.

* * *

**LEN'S POV**

Rin was forcefully out of the apartment

And leave me and dad alone,

"Dad, why did you do this?" I shouted at dad.

"It's not dad, it's your mother," He explained, "Your mother don't want you to have that 'kind' of relationship together,"

I'm listening carefully,

"So if that 'kind' of relationship is happening, we will separate you both," He sat on the sofa,

"And things will get complicated if you both live together when you have that 'kind' of relationship."

…!

But,

I'm gonna miss her so much,

...

But

Maybe it's the better choice?

I don't know what kind of things I do if I live with Rin together with that 'kind' of relation.

We're just siblings after all.

If something are happening to Rin because of me…

...

"I understand dad." I spoke really softly, I barely even hear what I just said, "What do you want me to do?"

"Good, you're a good boy," He smiled,

"I want you to _not disturb Rin _and _forget all the feelings you have_ _for__ her._"

…

…

After that midnight 'things'?

How can I forget that easily?

I love her so much,

Uh, I'm going crazy thinking all of this,

What's a better choice for Rin's happiness?

I hold my head.

"Oh yeah one more thing," Dad exclaimed,

"You both are going to work in the VOCALOID Ent. Together with Rin as a singer."

What?

I just got a job though

And even be friends with that 'market' freak, Gumi.

"But, I just got a JOB?!" I shouted.

"Quit it, and join the Vocaloid Ent. Together with Rin, this is the only place for you to meet Rin every day,"

…

He's right,

"But you must ignore her, just _meet _her is enough."

…

Is this the rightful choice to choose?

For me to take,

And for Rin's happiness,

"Okay Dad, I do it," I exclaimed, "For Rin sake."

Dad smiled.

* * *

**Hey this is Occhi! **

**I put the part 1 and part 2 together so it wont confused you,**

**Chapter 6 is already published!**

**Keep reading guys!**

**and everything will be okay, I promise!**

**Rin: "Len..."**

**Len: "Rin!" **

**Me: "whoa- whoa- what about me?"**

**Rin & Len: *ignore***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Vocaloid Ent.**

**RIN'S POV**

_Pikopikopikopiko_

Is it morning?

Where am I? …

Oh yeah,

I remembered everything

It's so sad, but I don't care anymore

As long I can see Len every day in the Vocaloid Ent, it'll be fine.

I must get ready!

I cheered myself,

Oh yeah, I must say something to Miku-chan that I quit the convenient store,

_**To: Hatsune Miku **_

_**Mikuchan, sorry but I quit my job**_

_**Because of my mother. **_

_**I hope everything will be fine there, **_

_**I changed my address too, here,**_

_**Vocastreet02 No.02, feel free to come. **_

That should be enough right?

_SEND!_

Well time to get ready!

* * *

**LEN'S POV**

WHOA-

I had a nightmare…

Rin is leaving and I'm alone in the apartment,

…

Wait…

"THAT WASN'T A DREAAAAM!" I shouted.

Aah, whatever, I can see Rin everyday at least,

_"You have to ignore Rin"_

Ugh, Dad's words still stinging in my head.

I'm worried more about Rin than Dad,

"HUH?"

it's 11:45 AM

"WHAT AM I THINKING? I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

I ran to the bathroom and washed myself,

I forgot to bring the towel…

"WWAAAH THIS IS AN AWFUL MORNING!"

I ran wetly to pick up the towel,

The towel is still wet…

"WAH WHAT DAY IS THIS?!"

* * *

**RIN'S POV **

I walk down to town

_Dururi~_

Ah, an E-mail,

From Mikuchan

_**From: Hatsune Miku**_

_**Wha-? Your leaving already?**_

_**I'm gonna miss you so much :'(**_

_**There's a new worker here, named Oliver,**_

_**Do you know him? It seems like you and Oliver is a very close friend,**_

_**He was shocked that you quit this job, and right now he's crying…**_

_**Can I come over this evening? With Oliver too?**_

Oliver work there? Wow I can hardly imagine that,

Mikuchan and Oliver will come over this evening?

Well it's okay because I'll finish at 5:30 PM

They can come at 6 or 7 PM

_**To: Hatsune Miku**_

_**Okay you can bring Oliver to come over my house around 6 or 7 PM**_

_**Be sure to bring some food to me!**_

Ha, like I let them get in easily! They must buy something for me!

Un?

This is…

I stopped walking

"So this is what Vocaloid Ent. Looks like…"

It's a big building, as expected from Vocaloid,

I went in, and met a woman with long beautifully pink hair and blue eyes.

"Are you Kagamine Rin?" She asked

"Yes," I replied, "Who are you?"

"Ah, I'm Megurine Luka and I'm your manager here," Luka patted my shoulder, "Please go to your studio,"

Whoa-

I have a STUDIO?! and a MANAGER?

WOW that's amazing!

My family sure have things done rightly, except for me and Len

*sigh*

I went to the 2nd floor, and saw my studio,

How do I know that that was my studio? Well there's my name written at the door

_Kagamine Rin _

And next to my studio is…

_Kagamine Len_

Len's STUDIO?!

We're next to each other? GREAT!

* * *

**LEN'S POV **

After that terrible morning, I manage to come to Vocaloid Ent. In time,

Thanks to my car, _Roadroller!_

I went in,

"Um, Excuse Me?"

"Are you Kagamine Len?" said a woman with a beautiful long pink hair and blue eyes,

"Yes…" I stared at her, especially at her big boobs

Wow they're so… appealing…

"My name is Megurine Luka, your manager and Rin manager also," She suddenly surprised,

"Ah-! I forgot to tell Rin that I'm your manager too!"

"What? You mean Rin is here?!" I yelled, "Where is She?"

"Calm down Kagamine-san," She patted my shoulder, "Go to your studio first."

"O… okay,"

I went to the 2nd floor and saw Rin standing in front of my studio,

"Rin?" I yelled, almost teared up,

She seemed shocked, and turned over,

"Len?" She cried, "LEN!"

She hugged me, and of course I hugged her back,

"Listen carefully Rin," I looked her into her eyes, "Dad said that I have to ignore you, but I can't ignore you at all! So If dad walk pass by, we should _act like I ignore you_ for real, do you understand?"

"Act? Well I'm an expert for that, leave it to me!"

She pumped her arm and wink smiled at me,

Thank god I have siblings like this,

Suddenly I heard footsteps, it's DAD!

"You ready Rin?"

"As ever!"

* * *

**RIN'S POV **

Dad watching us both,

It's ACT TIME

I make my first move,

"Len, listen to me!" I grabbed Len's hand.

He smacked my hand,

Whoa- that actually kinda hurt,

"_Don't talk to me anymore…" _Len said with a dramatical tone voice

Len coldly turn away from me and went to his studio,

I _pretend to be _shocked

And make a sad face,

I collapse _intentionally, _and make a _fake _tears.

I saw Dad reactions,

Well… he seemed amazed,

Is that good or bad?

Whatever, Dad already went to his office, smilling,

That wretched old man…

Want us both to suffer!

Suddenly Len's head went out of his studio,

"Did we?" He whispered,

"We Did!" I whispered back,

It's a big unfortunate that Dad's office is in front of our studio,

But I think we can manage this easily,

We high five-d

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the late post! **

**It seems that Oliver and Gumi aren't ALWAYS come out in the upcoming chapters, I changed my mind, **

**What do you think? I make some comedy to laugh,**

**Please leave a review!  
**

**oh yeah for chapter 5, I already combined the part 1 and 2 together in 1 chapter, **

**so you won't have any trouble understanding it, **

**see you in chapter 7 ;)**

**Rin: "Hmm.. It's a good chapter,"**

**Len: "Yeah we fooled our father"**

**Me: "... (evil siblings)"**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – _Childish War_

**RIN'S POV**

Whoa-

I have to make a song,

I have to think of some kind of theme

"Hmm… what should I write?"

I looked at the window,

Suddenly two children on the ground started to shout at each other,

"I WIN!" said boy A

"NO, I WIN!" said boy B

"WHA- YOU LOSE I WIN!" boy A start to fight with boy B

"What are those children doing here…" I mumbled,

Suddenly a glance of idea just passed by me,

"Children…? No, _Childish_?" I paused a moment, "Ah! _Childish War_!"

Well that's a good theme for my song,

I started making the Music with the computer,

"I wonder what is Len doing right now," I bit my thumb.

* * *

**LEN'S POV**

"AAGH I CAN'T THINK OF ANY IDEA RIGHT NOW!"

frustrated

I have to make a song!

Those children down there are so noisy, I can't even concentrate!

"Maybe I should ask Rin for help?" I rested my chin on my palm.

"Ugh- I should be doing this by myself!"

"I should make the lyrics first, I can write!" **(well of course you can write Len...)**

I started writing nonsense things on my notebook,

Hey don't laugh

it could be useful!

"Hm, maybe I should write about the circumstances between me and Rin?"

"That's a good idea,"

"Siblings… Fights… Childish?! Ah- an argument fight!"

I wrote as fast as the wind,

"It's about me and Rin having a childish fights as a noble siblings!"

Many ideas have arrived _finally_ in my brain,

I smiled widely,

"This is PERFECT! Now I just have to make the music that fit perfectly,"

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

"Ulgh- I already done with my music…"

I threw my pencil,

"I can't think of any lyrics…"

*long sigh*

I played the Music,

It is perfect,

But it lacks of lyrics,

"I NEED LYRICS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**LEN'S POV**

"Agh- I already done with the lyrics,"

I pressed the keyboard really hard,

"I can't think of any Music! I CAN'T!"

I stared at the monitor,

I read the lyrics,

It is perfect,

But it needs a perfect fit Music to played with!

"I NEED MUSIC!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly I heard Rin shouted from next studio,

"?!"

"Is that Rin?"

…

I listened to her carefully

"I… need lyrics…?"

"Is that what she said?"

So she really needed lyrics that badly,

"Ha- maybe I should helped her with my lyrics."

I went out of my studio and knocked her studio door.

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

_Knock knock _

"huh?!"

Did I scream too loud and make Dad angry?

Wha- what should I do?!

_Knock knock_

"HI-!" I squeaked a little,

I brave myself to go in front of the door,

"D-dad…?"

Suddenly the door slowly opened,

An ugly head came out

"Guess again,"

It's THE STUPID BANANA FREAK LEN!

I slammed the door and locked it,

"wah- wah- sorry if I scared you! Let me help you Rin!" He begged to me,

I unlocked and opened the door,

"Okay you may get in, but you REALLY have to help me okay?!"

"Y-YES!" His eyes glittered.

I hit his forehead with a ruler…

for fun!

We sat at the work table,

We discussed for 10 minutes

"Let see here… so you need my music for exchange of your lyrics?" I exclaimed,

"Yeah, here," He showed me the lyrics, "It's about a _Childish Fights_…"

I surprised

"Huh that's your theme? Mine is _Childish War!_"

He seems surprised too

"Wha- for REAL? Let me listen to the Music!"

I showed him my music.

I read all the lyrics as Len listened to my music.

"WHOA-!" We shouted at the exact time,

"_Your Lyrics are really perfect for my Music!_"

"_And your Music is really perfect for my lyrics!_"

We laughed at each other and hugged

"You really are my twin siblings!" we said that together.

"But I don't like where I lost at the end of the lyrics…" I complained.

"Eh-? I made the lyrics so I should win at the end!" He yelled,

"But I made the music, let's make it a draw to be fair!"

Len thought about this for 2 minutes and made his decision,

"Okay! Call!" He smiled widely

"OKAAY THE DEAL IS ON!" I happily said that.

We combined our ideas together,

"What's the title? _Childish War_ or_ Childish fights?" _I asked Len.

"For me, _war_ is an extreme word, let's go with _Childish fights!" _He said.

"Eh? That's so unlike you! _Childish war _is WAY better!" I started to yell at him.

"Let's play a 'rock-paper-scissors' game to decide the title! If I win we'll go with _fights _if I lost we'll go with _war."_

"OKAY! Let it be then." I pumped my arm.

I WON!

LEN LOST!

_Childish War _is it!

After many hours have passed

We're done!

"Wait, who's gonna sing this song?" Len suddenly said.

Oh right, who's gonna sing this perfect song?

"Can _both of us _sing it? Like a duet?" I said

"Wha-?! What if Dad found us duetting?! We're dead!" Len is exaggerating

…

I'm thinking about a strategy to beat Dad,

What to do with Dad…?

Ah-!

An Idea came in

"We can tell our dad who's boss with our music!"

"EEH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" He yelled.

"If OUR song is a BIG HIT and brought a BIG FORTUNE for the vocaloid entertainment, Dad will be punched in the liver! And acknowledge us both!"

I explained and looked at Len's reaction,

Len is amazed with my words

"Whoa I'm impressed with your brain lady!" He said.

"Ho ho! no need to be like that mister!" I held my head up.

Suddenly the door opened,

"Rin? Ah, Len's here too?"

* * *

**LEN'S POV**

"Rin? Ah, Len's here too?"

Aah it just Luka

that surprised me

"Len? What are you doing here? I thought your father forbids you to go near Rin." She said.

Wow how did she know?

As expected for our manager,

"You know Luka-chan?" Rin whispered to me

"Of course I know, she's our manager!" I whispered back.

"OUR?!"

She shouted right next to my ear,

I smacked her head.

"Oh right I haven't told you Rin, I'm Len's manager too." Luka calmly said.

"Y-yeah…" Rin said while holding her head.

"Anyway… please don't tell Dad about this, he will kill us both." I'm trying to be dramatical.

"Okay, but you two should go home now, it's 5:55 PM now." Luka said as she looked at her watch.

"Whoa- we really took a bunch of time Len, well then! see you tomorrow! We'll start recording tomorrow so be sure to come in time you Banana Freak!" She smacked me.

"Of course I'll come you Orange Killer!" I smacked her back.

We laughed together

And

Went home separately.

* * *

**I didn't own _childish war_, _childish war_ belongs to the rightful owner (Giga-P and the others). **

**Hello guys! I come up with many Ideas today! **

**What do you guys think?**

**Leave a review!**

**thank your for your reviews and support! keep reading!**

**see you in chapter 8!**

**Rin: "I love _Childish War!"_**

**Occhi: "What? really?"**

**Len: "Why _Childish War _though? There are so many songs out there."**

**Occhin: "... hmm... because it's catchy?"**

**Rin & Len : *long sigh***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Oliver Special

We're going on RIN'S POV only

Why?

Because I have no idea what will Len do in his apartment alone.

* * *

"whaa-"

I took a long sigh, It's tiring to make a song (/T^T\)

Well at least we're done making it,

I looked at my phone

"Ah, Mikuchan already replied my message 2 hour ago,"

I didn't notice,

_**From: Hatsune Miku **_

_**Sorry I couldn't go, my big brother suddenly got sick**_

_**And I take care of him**_

_**Oliver was happy when you let him come to your house, **_

_**He will go alone, around 6 PM**_

_**Have fun together \(^o^)/**_

WHAT?

Oliver alone?!

What time is it now?

6:10 PM

"Its pass 6 PM!" I yelled at the crowd of people,

"I must hurry! Oliver must be freezing outside my house."

I ran to my house,

Passed by the convenient store,

…

And crashed a tall tree,

"Ugh… right behind the tree… is my… house…" I painfully said.

"Rin?"

I turned my head

"Huh? Oliver? What are you doing in front of my house?"

Apparently I hit the tree really hard, it made my brain lost it cells (?) **(I don't know what I wrote)**

"What are you talking about?"

Oliver helped me to stand, "You said that you let me come to your house?"

Now that I think about it again, He's right.

"Oh yeah I remember, come in!"

I opened the door for him,

And make us two cups of hot chocolate since its cold outside.

I put it on my kotatsu (wooden japanese table covered with a heavy blanket)

"Sit in front of me Oliver,"

*silence*

[Eh? Why Oliver doesn't make a single sound? That's so unlike him.] I said that in my mind.

Suddenly,

Oliver back hugged me

"!" I'm shocked of course, "Oli-"

He touched my lips.

"Don't say any word Rin," He whispered to my ears, "It's much more comfortable this way."

!

He put two of his fingers inside my mouth

And began to kiss my neck

"! Oli… oliver…!" I barely spoke.

"Stay still don't you?"

He started to undress me and pinned me on the floor, he was on top of me.

"Oliver… please… stop…" I trying to stop him

"Rin, we are adults now, we can do whatever we want, and moreover, we aren't _siblings." _

…!

Why did he mention the word _siblings?_

well doesn't matter,

I have to stop him real quick!

"Oliver… Do you… like… me?"

"I Love you Rin! And your _twin brother _always get in my way!"

He start explaining,

"I always took the chance to get closer to you! But you always avoided me!"

"You always go to Len, talk about Len, Len this Len that ALWAYS buggin' me with your Len!"

He started to tear up

"Do you even notice me…?"

He let go of me and start to crying like a baby.

"Oliver…"

I don't know what to say to cheer him up, I was his problem,

I can't say much,

If I say something, maybe it'll hurt Oliver more

Well first I dressed myself and offered Oliver the hot chocolate,

"What's this? … *hic* *sob*" He said

"It is hot chocolate, come on drink with me,"

We sat on the kotatsu

He drank his hot chocolate slowly,

Like, He wants to enjoy the deliciousness until the last drop.

I should say something,

carefully

"Oliver… you know,"

I attract his attention,

"Maybe you thought that I was avoiding you all the time, but the truth is, I wasn't"

"… then, why?"

"You always happy with your life, I thought that with me meddling your life will make your life become miserable because I always punch you and such and always talk rubbish, I'm more of… afraid to come close to you, I-I thought that you hated me."

Well it's true that I always talking about Len all the time since in high school,

its because I don't have any topic to talk about beside Len.

"And, I don't know about your feelings at all… sorry if I always talk about Len this and Len that, I'm so sorry…"

It must be painful for Oliver,

Suddenly

He drank the hot chocolate real quick,

"Wow this HOT CHOCOLATE is really delicious! IT CHEERS ME UP! DELICIOUS! You made this yourself?"

My both eyes stared at him with shocked expression,

Wha-

"Y-yes… I made that myself,"

"See? You didn't make my life miserable, you make me happy, and your punch… well even it's painful but at least you only punch on me not everyone, you make me special Rin." "And I don't HATE you Rin, I'm happy because of you and your hot chocolate milk"

He smiled,

Damn

That smile is shining brightly in front of me,

I start to smile too

"… … Y- you want some more?"

"YES PLEASE! A LOT"

He shouted really loud.

I'm happy that we're back to normal

* * *

**So sorry with my latepost!**

**My mom had an operation and I have to take care of her,**

**well well well**

**It's Oliver time, **

**together with Rin**

**with some ero actions haha**

**Keep reading!**

**And Thank you!**

**Rin: "poor Len, alone in this winter season."**

**Len: "Author-san! please make me the star in the next chapter,"**

**Me: "No."**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – New Co-worker

* * *

LEN'S POV

I don't know why but,

I felt something strange last night

Like some kind of danger,

My Rin!

like

my Rin my Rin my Rin was in danger!

Or maybe it was my imagination?

"AAH, NO TIME TO THINK! I HAVE A RECORDING TO DO!"

I gulped the banana bread,

"Ugh- this banana bread really is the best,"

Suddenly I just realized something

"Where did I put the _childish war_ lyrics…?"

Damn, how can I forget?

I searched it in my room,

Checked the drawer, desk, bed,

AH!

It was stuck between the drawers

I looked at the clock

"… aah- I'm a bit late, but I least found the lyrics."

I ran to the front door and rode my bicycle

* * *

RIN'S POV

I can't sleep last night,

I kept thinking about Oliver,

Why can't I realize his feelings for me? I'm just hurting him,

"Uh- I must go to work,"

I got up from bed and washed my face,

"Oh right, I will... be meeting Len today, at the Vocaloid Ent."

"Gosh, what to do with Len," I take a long sigh,

"Should I tell him?!"

I smacked my cheeks,

_Knock knock _

"Ara? Who's there?"

"ah- I have to go too, to work,"

I opened the door,

Mikuchan!

"Mikuchan!" I hugged her, real thigh

"Ugh! Let go of me Rinchan,"

I let go of her,

"Why are you here Mikucchan?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah right, I'm sorry for yesterday that I didn't come over,"

Heck,

I almost get raped by Oliver because of your brother got sick,

"Y-Yeah it's okay,"

I took my bicycle,

"_You know Rinchan_?"

I rode my bicycle

Mikuchan followed me with her bicycle

"What is it Mikuchan?"

We rode the bicycle at the same direction,

The same direction…

Same direction…

Direction…

HUH?!

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME MIKUCHAN?!"

"hahaha, don't worry, I joined the Vocaloid ent. too, like you," Mikuchan laughed,

"HA?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

I yelled at her beside me,

"I wanted to tell you yesterday night, but my brother got really sick so I have no choice but to tell you today,"

We both stopped in front of Vocaloid Ent. and went in together

"Why did you join here?"

We waited for the elevator,

"Oh,"

She scratched her hair

"Yesterday, there was a _random _guy that saw me working in the convenient store, and he seemed really _i__nterested_ in me … (more like a _pedophile_ style) He told me that I have a talent as an idol,"

I confused

"What makes him said that, the talent as an idol part?"

Mikucchan put her hand on her chin

"I don't get that part either, does working in the convenient store makes you an idol?"

I laughed real hard,

"What kind of theory is that?"

We went in the elevator,

"He said that he enrolled me in the Vocaloid Ent. I accepted it of course,"

"Why?"

"Huh? because I'll have more money of course,"

"That's so like you Mikuchan,"

We laughed together,

The elevator arrived at 2nd floor,

"Bye Mikuchan!"

"Bye! My studio is at 7th floor, be sure to come there!"

"Hahaha alright alright"

I went to my studio,

Sat on my chair,

Stared at the monitor

Completely clueless

"… what am I gonna do again today?"

* * *

LEN'S POV

I entered the Vocaloid Ent.

"Len you're late again!"

Damn, Luka's here

"Oh H-hey Luka-san, sorry I'm late,Umm... ummm..."

I looked around to find a perfect excuse

"M-My B-bicycle exploded(?) be-because of the snow(?) so I W-walked here, and T-that's why I'm late."

Ugh, I can't make a perfect excuse,

"Oh, so that's why, it's alright,"

She patted my head and left

…

she just left.

...

I'm just stood here, confused

Luka-san is so simple minded...

I took the stairs and entered Rin's studio,

"Rin?"

"L-Len?! Why are you here?!"

"What do you mean 'Why are you here'? We have a _singing_ to do!"

"… oh right I forgot,"

* * *

RIN'S POV

Len came loudly,

"L-Len?! Why are you here?!"

"What do you mean 'Why are you here'? We have a _singing_ to do!"

He said

"… oh right I forgot,"

…

A lot thought about Oliver came to my mind,

Should I tell Len about last night?

* * *

**Hey ho~! hello guys**

**be sure to asdasdasdasdasdajdhaoiiandai?**

**Hmph?!**

**Rin: Rin's here everybody!**

**Len: Rin! we have to cover her mouth with a tape!"**

**Rin: OH right! **

**HYEHSYHE**

**YOWU GAIUSYES**

**Len & Rin: Sorry for this _lazy so-called _Author latepost! **

**ISHOIADJNWJ?!**

**Len & Rin: We now took over all of the chapter! bye bye! see you on the next chapter!**

***Len whispering to Rin* "Hey what should we do with this author?"**

***Rin whispering to Len* "Just throw her to the organic trash."**

**HWEELELLPP!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

RIN'S POV

'Should I tell Len about last night?'

I gazed at my monitor,

Suddenly Len smacked my head

_Real _hard,

"Hey what was that for?!" I smacked him back

"What are you doing you dumbass_?_ _Daydreaming_? We don't have time for that; we got a _work_ to do!"

…

This is the first time that Len can be smart

He got the point

What am I thinking!

I have work to do!

More specific,

Singing to do!

I jumped from my chair and quickly walked to the front door,

Literally walked

Why did I do that?

Because the recording room is right beside our studio

I don't want to waste my precious energy

I opened my door and looked behind,

"Len? You're not coming?"

"I'll be right behind you Rin!"

He gave the biggest smile to me

When I went out, I bumped into someone,

"Aa—h Sorry…"

I looked at his face,

It was DAD!

Crap. Len's in my studio right now, what am I going to do?!

I slammed the door quietly(?)

* * *

LEN'S POV

I let Rin go first because I have to re-arrange my lyrics to make it easy to read,

3 seconds after Rin went out from her studio, I heard a 'bump' sound

I was wandering what it was,

Until I heard someone familiar voice,

"It's Dad,"

My face became pale

"Crap, what am I going to do?!"

I looked around the studio, fortunately there is a big drawer that seemed fit to my size,

So I hide inside there and look through the key hole,

And hold my breath as long as I could,

"Please leave please leave please leave"

That was me HOPING that dad leave the place

_CLICK CRACK _

Wait,

Why did I hear a 'crack' sound?

wait,

it doesn't really mater, does it?

I looked through the key hole,

Dad: "Did you hide something Rin?"

I saw Rin,

She looked confused,

Rin: "… I thought…"

She saw the closet that I was in and seemed a little shocked

Dad: "what? What's the matter?"

Rin: "EH? NO NOTHING, D-DAD LOOK I'M VERY BUSY WITH MY WORK-"

Crap.

Suddenly my nose is really ticklish.

"haugh-!"

Dad: "wait? Did you hear that?"

Rin: "H-H-HUH HEARD WHAT DAD? OH YEAH! PLEASE LEAVE IMMIDIATELY!"

I heard a slammed door,

Did Dad leave?

I looked through the keyhole again,

I saw Rin's eye

"WHAAAA-!"

* * *

RIN'S POV

I opened the drawer

"Len! Thank god you're not caught, or BUSTED!"

I pinched his cheeks,

"and what with that 'haugh' sound?!" I sarcastically said that

"Hey it can't be helped!"

I let go of his cheeks

"Anyway—Dad left this building, he said that he have some-kind-of-what-you-called meeting with the overseas,"

He laughed,

"Really? He can barely speaks other words than Japanese fluently haha…"

I tried to imitate Dad way-of-speaking

Sarcastically

"yu yu ar yu English? Du yu speak Nihon(japan)?"

We both laugh real hard,

Okay back to our project,

"Let's go recording Len!"

"Okay,"

And then we start recording,

* * *

**Well that was unexpectedly short**

**sorry for my 100 years late post **

**I had to took care of my school project and everything **

**which WERE really tiring like HELL**

**Me: "I'm back guys-"**

**Rin & Len *dead* **


End file.
